


Сепаратный мир

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: миди R—NC-17 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama Elements, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, humor elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Судя по всему, Хакс хотел от встречи с Кайло двух вещей. Первая: пересмотра своего назначения. Что было не так уж важно. Вторая: задорно потрахаться. И ради этого он пойдёт на всё.





	Сепаратный мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Separate Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190412) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 



Кайло провозгласил себя Верховным лидером по трём причинам.

Первая: у него были грандиозные идеи, как перестроить Галактику, изменив её по своему образу и подобию. Слабые падут. Сильные получат награду. Прошлое будет уничтожено.

Вторая: убийство Сноука означало, что Кайло остался единственной важной фигурой на доске для дежарика. Ну, ещё та девчонка (Рей, её зовут Рей), но с ней можно разобраться. Она появилась из ниоткуда — туда и вернётся. Сброшенная со счетов и позабытая. Кайло уже был легендой. Галактика рассказывала историю, угодную ему, пока Рей пряталась вместе со своими ничтожными друзьями. Ей предоставили возможность поступить разумно и проявить лояльность. Но она сделала неправильный выбор. И пострадает от последствий. Судьба подыгрывала ему — Кайло был в этом уверен.

Третья: если он не откликнется на призыв к величию, это сделает Хакс. Маленький подлый узурпатор. Кайло долго пытался постичь, почему Сноук относился к ним как к равным, несмотря на существенные различия в их талантах и на то, что Хакс представлял из себя мелкую сошку, которую было легко заменить. Теперь Кайло понимал почему.

Зависнув в воздухе посреди личных апартаментов, он пребывал в глубокой медитации. Невидимый ветерок колыхал полы шинели, выбившиеся из небрежно стянутого пучка пряди волос парили вокруг лица. Форма Первого Порядка внушала уважение подчинённым, демонстрировала, что он действительно являлся их лидером, а не просто именитым спонсором, как Сноук. Две красные полоски на левом рукаве, галифе, сапоги — всё как надо. Хотя вместо бластера на поясе по-прежнему висел световой меч. Он никогда не станет одним из них. А они никогда не будут слушаться его прямых приказов.

За Хаксом же они, напротив, последуют даже в пасть к смерти. Сноук называл его сыном Империи. Личные недостатки Хакса при этом просто не имели значения. Не важно, что его люди видели, как он терпит неудачи, видели его униженным. Он делил свой позор с позором имперского наследия. Он был ублюдком, но идеальной породы. Он добился всего сам, но имел впечатляющее происхождение. В его противоречивости солдаты видели отражение собственного несовершенства.

Когда Кайло удосужился присмотреться получше, то понял кое-что ещё. Разум Хакса напоминал «Старкиллер» — биологический объект, превращённый в машину для убийств, затаившуюся в ожидании, величие которой было уничтожено из-за глупых ошибок, дефектных чертежей, уязвимого места, видимого из космоса, и смехотворной системы защиты. Будучи разрушителем миров, Хакс сам потерпел катастрофу.

Кайло нужно было только убедиться, что генерал в целости и сохранности.

Раньше Кайло полагал, что лучше всего Хакс работает под давлением, что, держа его под каблуком, как Сноук, он максимально увеличит его эффективность. Но он ошибся. Хакс сломался. Через две недели после Крэйта от бешеной шавки остался маленький пугливый щенок. Кайло попробовал новый подход. Больше никакого насилия, причинённого Силой, натянутые извинения, официальное назначение правой рукой, безопасность и покой на высокой должности. Хотя его великодушие породило зверя, который тявкал без умолку и постоянно увивался следом в поисках новых поощрений. И при этом отказывался подчиняться.

Последние три минуты Хакс, как всегда, в своём репертуаре, царапался в двери к Кайло. Кайло хотел выждать подольше, чтобы разозлить его по-настоящему. Это было весело. И являлось воспитательным элементом для Хакса. Когда-нибудь тот осознает своё место. Может, на днях. Может, прямо сейчас.

Кайло открыл дверь элегантным жестом и медленно опустился на пол, выныривая из всезнающей Тьмы. Хакс то ли не понял, что прервал его, то ли ему было всё равно. Он вошёл, размахивая датападом. Удивительно, но его волосы были совершенно растрёпаны.

— На пару слов, Верховный лидер, — произнёс Хакс довольно резким тоном. Кайло бы предпочёл, чтобы Хакс выказывал больше уважения. Тот никогда бы не посмел настаивать на доступе в личные апартаменты Сноука и, уж конечно, не заявился бы к нему непричёсанным, в наспех застёгнутой шинели, без перчаток, а также без почтительного приветствия. Кайло так и остался сидеть на полу со скрещенными ногами. Просто чтобы досадить. Если Хаксу плевать на вежливость, то и ему тоже.

— Что ещё? — проворчал он и попытался не мигая выдержать пронзительный взгляд ярких глаз Хакса. Тот посвежел — круги под глазами исчезли. В руках он, словно вещественное доказательство, держал датапад. Кайло только успел заметить, что таймер показывал 23:27. Время имело свойство ускользать, когда он витал в облаках.

— Мне пришлось дважды проверить ваше сообщение, — кипятился Хакс. — Глазам своим не поверил. Бросить меня на группу оперативного реагирования означает впустую растратить мои ресурсы. Советую немедленно подумать о новом назначении. Сэр.

Взглянув на датапад, Кайло что-то промычал. Так речь шла о том маленьком распоряжении, которое он отправил три часа назад в связи с оккупацией Абеднедо. А Хакс всё ещё бушевал. Конечно, он пришёл сюда не сразу после прочтения — он бы никогда не оставил свой пост. Вероятно, он послал запрос на встречу, а Кайло его не заметил.

— Думаю, вы блестяще справитесь, — протянул он.

— Вне всяких сомнений, — огрызнулся Хакс. — Как и всякий достойный офицер.

— Вы правда так считаете?

— Конечно да. Я… Да как это вообще можно ставить под сомнение? Командовать подразделением шагоходов в поле…

— Очень просто, — закончил за него Кайло и, поднявшись на ноги, машинально потянулся. На лице Хакса промелькнуло странное выражение, которое он не смог распознать. — Вы занятой человек, генерал. Не хочу перегружать вас.

— Вы даже не дали мне покомандовать авиацией, — сказал Хакс. — Рискуете моей жизнью ради рутинного задания…

— О, так вот в чём дело, — произнёс Кайло, приблизившись. Вздёрнув подбородок и выпрямив спину, Хакс не сдвинулся с места. Он не боялся. — Вам не хочется участвовать в битве. — Кайло понизил голос до шёпота и приставил два пальца ко лбу Хакса, имитируя бластер. — Быть под прицелом. — Он опустил большой палец, изобразив нажатие на спусковой крючок. Красивые губы Хакса изогнулись в ухмылке.

— Вы когда-нибудь читали моё резюме? — хладнокровно спросил он.

— Я что? — Кайло уронил руку. Усмехнувшись, Хакс обхватил себя руками и, подойдя к кожаному дивану, встал рядом, ожидая разрешения сесть. Кайло промолчал, наслаждаясь его растущей нервозностью.

— Если бы вы удосужились его прочесть, то скорее включили бы меня в проект по увеличению дальности поражения орудийных систем. У меня докторская степень в области разработки вооружений.

— Я знаю, — солгал Кайло.

— В любом случае вы должны быть в курсе, что обычно мне поручали разрабатывать вооружения для наших войск, — сказал Хакс и опустился на диван. Абсолютно невыносимый человек. — А не командовать ведением огня.

— Вы командовали «Старкиллером».

Левый глаз Хакса дёрнулся.

— Но сперва я его спроектировал.

Повисла пауза.

— К чему вы клоните? — спросил Кайло. Хакс мог вести себя как хозяин положения, но предвкушение его выдавало. Его разум сигнализировал об этом громко и чётко, словно сирена. Хакс что-то задумал.

— Мне хотелось бы знать, отстранение от проекта — это… оплошность с вашей стороны или что-то личное? — После этих слов разум Хакса заполнился статичным шумом. Он посмотрел на Кайло с притворной искренностью, хотя в его глазах (зелёных и круглых при столь слабом освещении) отражалась решимость. — И я также хотел бы узнать, существует ли способ заставить вас передумать.

— А разве вы не это пытаетесь сделать прямо сейчас? — раздражённо спросил Кайло. Хакс планировал угрожать ему бластером? Отравить оставленный без присмотра каф на его столе? Выпустить на свободу одного из смертоносных жуков?

— И как, успешно?

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — Я принял взвешенное решение и ожидаю, что вы будете уважать мой авторитет. Приняв мой приказ за личное оскорбление, вы повели себя жалким образом и по-детски. Не желаю, чтобы вы растрачивали свою энергию в инженерном отделе. Я хочу, чтобы вы были рядом со мной, на поле боя, когда мы нанесём удар. И вы исполните приказ.

— А может, есть вариант договориться, — сказал Хакс и расстегнул пуговицу. — Может, я сумею вам кое-что предложить.

Кайло нахмурился. Что такого интересного Хакс мог вытащить из внутреннего кармана? Явно не координаты базы Сопротивления — он бы не стал устраивать из этого приватное шоу. Может, световой меч? И как Хаксу удалось наложить на него свои загребущие ручонки…

Течение мыслей прервалось, когда он увидел, что было под шинелью у Хакса.

Вообще-то, немного.

Обнажённое тело. Кожа. Шнуровка. Чёрное. Бирюзовое. Кайло почти ничего не успел разглядеть. Шок, должно быть, отразился на его лице, поскольку Хакс запахнулся так же быстро, как раздвинул полы, и вскочил на ноги. Бледный от паники.

— Извиняюсь, я неправильно понял, — произнёс он дрожащим голосом. — Мне очень жаль… Нет, мне стыдно, Верховный лидер. Я не хотел… Ладно, я пойду, — С этими словами Хакс направился к выходу. Он держался молодцом, хотя плечи его подрагивали. Но дверь оказалась заперта.

— Не уходите, — сказал Кайло. Он понятия не имел, что происходит, но очень хотел узнать. Хакс повернулся к нему и прижался спиной к дюрастиловой поверхности.

— Я неправильно понял, — повторил Хакс. Он выглядел так, словно хотел добавить что-то ещё, но в итоге просто мотнул головой. У Кайло возникло искушение проникнуть в его разум — вот только он и так уже накосячил на кучу извинений. Хакс никогда его не простит. Кайло примирительно поднял руки, хотя отлично осознавал, что именно он по-прежнему контролирует ситуацию.

— И что вы неправильно поняли?

Хакс прочистил горло и уставился в ничем не примечательный потолок каюты:

— Ваше… Вас. Сэр. И то, как вы смотрите на меня иногда.

— Оу. — Сердце Кайло пропустило удар. Да, он пялился и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Хакс расхаживал по «Превосходству II» вот _в этом_ под шинелью. Во всяком случае, так он пришёл в его апартаменты.

— Прошу прощения, — повторил Хакс, но Кайло прервал его нетерпеливым взмахом руки.

— Не нужно. Я не безумец. Садись.

Чтобы вернуться к дивану, Хаксу нужно было пройти мимо Кайло, и тот испытал абсурдный позыв наклониться и понюхать его волосы. Он начал подозревать, что Хакс заявился к нему сразу после душа, хорошо подготовившись к представлению. Но ради чего?

— Итак, — начал Кайло, когда Хакс обессиленно рухнул на диван. — Похоже, ты и правда жаждешь переназначения.

— Да, — процедил Хакс, вцепившись в шинель. При ближайшем рассмотрении стало ясно, что рубашки под ней не было.

— А раньше этот… подход работал?

Хакс растянул губы в снисходительной улыбке.

— Я стал генералом к тридцати. Конечно работал.

— Ясно, — произнёс Кайло. Он не особо удивился. Он догадывался. Он всегда плохо думал о Хаксе — привычка. Проблема заключалась в том, что он не чувствовал отвращения, строя предположения о том, что Хакс спал с определёнными людьми ради продвижения по карьерной лестнице. Скорее завидовал. И даже ревновал.

Он присел на столик для кафа — на приличном расстоянии от Хакса. Но их колени всё равно соприкоснулись. Хакс не отстранился. Наклонив голову, Кайло рассматривал его, пытаясь разобраться в собственных чувствах — раньше он никогда не уделял им должного внимания.

— Да, я поглядывал на тебя.

Хакс коротко кивнул.

— Я весьма неплохо разбираюсь в проявлениях влечения, — сказал он, и Кайло едва удержался от смеха. — И я предположил, что вас интересуют мужчины.

— Так и есть, — довольно пробормотал Кайло. Постепенно восстановив самообладание, Хакс расправил плечи.

— Ну, я мужчина.

— Я заметил.

— Вот и хорошо. — Хакс скрестил ноги, вздрогнул и вновь развёл их. Кашлянул. Кайло захотелось поднять полы его шинели и снова заглянуть под неё. Но было нельзя. — Помимо половой совместимости, — продолжил Хакс, — у меня сложилось впечатление — поправьте, если я ошибаюсь, — что я привлекаю вас как личность. Верно?

Кайло закусил губу. Мигнул.

— Ты уверен, что уже занимался сексом? Или слышал о нём? А?

— Совершенно уверен. Слушайте, я не домогаюсь окружающих просто потому, что они поглядывали на меня томно, как вы. Вы должны знать об этом. Это единичный случай. Я никогда не…

Кайло поднял руку, и Хакс умолк.

— Не важно, как пройдёт эта встреча — она не отразится на твоей карьере, — заявил он. — Если не считать возможного переназначения в инженерный отдел.

— Вы согласны? — потрясённо спросил Хакс.

— Ты волен уйти, — сказал Кайло, пожав плечами, и поднялся на ноги. Его пах оказался на уровне лица Хакса. — Я могу притвориться, что ничего не было. Увидимся на поле боя.

Хакс осторожно потянулся и с крайне сосредоточенным видом накрыл ладонью мягкий член. Кайло обхватил его запястье и отодвинул руку.

— Есть одна загвоздка, — сказал он.

— Как всегда, — согласился Хакс и сжал пальцы в кулак. Кайло уловил, что тот не верит в собственный успех, считая себя недостаточно везучим. А вот это было интригующе. Действительно интригующе.

— Как ты знаешь, я не похож на большинство людей, — сообщил Кайло, проигнорировав выражение досады на генеральском лице. — Не такой, как эти грязные старикашки — они ведь были старыми?

— Я был совершеннолетним.

— Ага, а они в три раза старше. — Кайло потёр большим пальцем костяшки пальцев Хакса. Тот сглотнул. — Я не такой, как они, — тихо произнёс Кайло.

— Вы не такой, как они, — повторил Хакс.

— Нет, правда. Я не позволю тебе отсосать, или что ты там надумал, пока не буду уверен, что ты на самом деле хочешь этого. Не потому, что ты трус, который отказывается ринуться в настоящую битву…

— Эй!

— А потому, что ты действительно ненасытный любитель членов. Мне плевать на твоё желание переназначения. — Кайло сжал руку Хакса и слегка наклонился к нему. — Я хочу знать, чего ты вожделеешь по-настоящему.

Хакс прерывисто вздохнул, но, похоже, напоказ — его голос остался официальным и бесцветным, когда он проговорил:

— Мне нравится трахаться.

— Угу, — хмыкнул Кайло и отпустил его руку. — Что-то не верится.

— Мне встать на четвереньки и доказать? — угрюмо предложил Хакс.

— Ты упомянул, что я как-то по-особенному смотрю на тебя. Что ты имел в виду?

— Сложно сказать из-за маски. Но до того, как вы раздобыли её, и после, когда снимали… Да, — Хакс вскинул бровь, — вы пялились.

— Единственный способ заметить это — тоже наблюдать за мной. Я точно помню, что отворачивался, как только понимал, что близок к разоблачению.

Хакс весело фыркнул.

— Может, конечно, и я глазел, но позвольте сообщить в свою защиту: вы ростом почти метр девяносто и сложены как сексапильный шагоход-горилла.

Они ухмыльнулись друг другу. Это было сюрреалистично. Даже более сюрреалистично, чем ворвавшийся в его каюту Хакс, который сбросил шинель и предложил потрахаться ради выгоды. Настороженно осмотрев его, Кайло составил план. И облизал губы.

— Позволишь прочесть твои мысли? — спросил он, и улыбка мгновенно исчезла с лица Хакса.

— С помощью Силы?

— Нет, с помощью очков. Звёзды. Конечно, с помощью Силы. Какие-то проблемы?

Хакс ёрзал, лениво теребя пуговицу. Манящий. Готовый. Напуганный.

— Я не поклонник…

— Я дал слово, что больше не причиню тебе боли. Если ты не веришь, что я сдержу своё обещание, то нам не стоит этим заниматься.

— Нет, я… э-э-э, — Хакс щёлкнул языком. — Вы не сможете сделать мне больно. Даже если захотите. Просто это очень неприятно.

— Даже если захочу, — повторил Кайло.

— Конечно, вы можете сбить меня с ног, но я поднимусь. Я всегда поднимаюсь. А если нет, значит — я умер. Но меня тут недавно озарило, что в этой нашей игре моё убийство будет мошенничеством с вашей стороны.

Хакс произнёс это так, словно говорил о погоде. Почувствовав, как что-то шевелится в кишках, Кайло сжал губы в тонкую линию. Одурманенный желанием и любопытством, он максимально непринуждённо плюхнулся на диван рядом с Хаксом. Тот не отпрянул — стойкий солдатик. Кайло положил руку на спинку дивана.

— Позволишь мне взглянуть? — спросил он нарочито низким голосом. Хакс зыркнул на его губы, затем изучающе посмотрел в глаза и наконец сомкнул веки.

— Приступайте, — сказал он и подался ближе, инстинктивно выставляя напоказ шею. Кайло колебался лишь мгновение, прежде чем накрыл его горло рукой. Он не давил, не сжимал. Он излучал покой, и Хакс прильнул к его ладони. Можно было не заглядывать в его разум — он уже получил ответ.

Но из вежливости Кайло скользнул сквозь мысли Хакса. Они лежали перед ним как на ладони, поэтому его затопило вожделением, похотью, раздражением и сладким стыдом. Хакс наслаждался, погрузившись на этот уровень. Воспоминания о насмешках и невысказанные желания лежали чуть дальше, за пределами досягаемости, но Кайло решил не вытаскивать их. Не следовало чересчур увлекаться.

— Ну вот, — сказал он, обхватив лицо Хакса. — Всё было не так уж плохо?

— Не нужно этой снисходительности, — произнёс Хакс, но его губы с готовностью распахнулись, когда Кайло провёл по ним большим пальцем.

— Тогда покажи, что ты хотел продемонстрировать мне, генерал. — Кайло оттянул его нижнюю губу, обнажив зубы, и отпустил.

Хакс принялся методично расстёгивать шинель. Ему явно недоставало умения. Нет, поправка: он просто не ожидал, что всё обернётся именно так. Слишком привык к быстрым перепихонам и минетам. У него никогда не возникало необходимости делать из этого шоу. Он здесь не для развлечения. Он здесь для того, чтобы доставить удовольствие и, возможно, получить небольшую компенсацию за это, воплотив в жизнь грёзы о власти.

«Стыд-то какой», — подумал Кайло, когда шинель упала с плеч Хакса. Тот был идеальным. Он должен был заниматься этим (и ничем иным) днями напролёт, раздеваясь для власть имущих. Нерациональное использование его умственных способностей станет триумфом его тела — нежного, бледного, худощавого. Хакс надел упряжь (ох, Сила), которая крест накрест пересекала его грудь и подчёркивала маленькие топорщащиеся соски. Талия была стянута экстравагантным чёрно-бирюзовым корсетом, жутко неудобным на вид. Трусики соответствовали цветовой гамме, хотя кружевные чулки контрастировали с неуклюжестью блестящих форменных сапог. Наряд был тщательно продуман, но меньшего Кайло и не ожидал.

— Как ощущения? — спросил Кайло и, пристроив руку у Хакса на бедре, провёл ладонью вдоль пояса с подвязками.

— Вы о чём?

— От этой одежды.

— А.

 _«Желанный. Привлекательный. Влиятельный. Контролирующий ситуацию. Свободный»._ Хакс не высказывал свои мысли — он излучал их. Кайло уловил кое-что ещё: Хакс боялся, что его поднимут на смех. Он был готов к насмешкам, готов к тому, что Кайло посмеётся над ним и прогонит прочь, вынудив пройти вдоль строя без шинели. Хаксу нравились упряжь и корсет, но форма нравилась больше. От взгляда Кайло не ускользнуло то, как посмотрел на него Хакс — сдержанно, как настоящий лидер.

— Ощущения… хорошие. Думаю, этот ансамбль ясно донёс мою точку зрения.

— Вне всяких сомнений, — согласился Кайло и, не сдержавшись, ухмыльнулся. Хакс напрягся. — А как мне донести свою точку зрения?

Хакс нахмурился, обдумывая, как отплатить Кайло за то, что тот заставил его почувствовать себя уязвимым. Кайло пытался не пялиться, но, звёзды, эти соски будто сами просили взглянуть на них. Он всегда сознавал, что Хакс красив, но никогда не подозревал, что именно тот прятал от него, тщательно охраняя своё целомудрие, дожидаясь момента, когда можно будет использовать его как наживку и заручиться послушанием Кайло. Заставить есть с его рук.

Идиот. Если бы Хакс попытался раньше, Кайло молился бы на него. Теперь уже слишком поздно. Но всё-таки получить, наконец, запоздалую награду за долготерпение было приятно.

— Может, расстегнёте китель? — предложил Хакс, поразив Кайло. Скользнув руками вдоль стройных бёдер, тот задумался над просьбой. Конечно. Почему нет. Он-то ожидал, что Хакс просто попросит его вытащить член.

— Расстегни его сам.

— Ума не приложу, как им удалось раздобыть ваш размер. — Подавшись ближе, Хакс взялся за застёжки. Кайло пришлось задержать дыхание на несколько секунд. Хакс, да ещё так близко, вызывал бурю эмоций. Это не по-настоящему. Кайло больше не мог сопротивляться. Уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи, он потянул носом. Мыло. Тёплая кожа. Лёгкий аромат лосьона после бритья.

Хакс побрился везде.

— Пошили на заказ, — ответил Кайло; его сердце пропустило несколько ударов.

— Вам идёт. Лучше, чем тот кошмарный балахон и…

— Не стоит.

— Простите.

— То — настоящий я, а это имидж. — Одолженные шмотки. Колдун изображает офицера.

— Вот настоящий вы, — произнёс Хакс, обнажив широкую грудь Кайло, и тот глубоко вдохнул. Он был беззащитен — они оба были. Они раздевали друг друга в его апартаментах. И осознание значимости этого озарило его. Отчасти это было обусловлено тем, что, считая друг друга соблазнительными симпатягами, оба не прислушались к собственным порывам, когда были моложе, слабее и более подвержены манипуляциям. Хотя то, что они созрели, прежде чем решились обнажиться друг перед другом, имело смысл.

Коснувшись шрама от энергетического арбалета, Хакс провёл по нему пальцами, отмечая каждую вмятинку. Кайло предпочитал прятать это ранение. И конечно, Хакс тут же его нашёл.

— Абсурд какой-то, — сказал Хакс, легонько постучав по шраму. Тот больше не болел, но Кайло всё равно вздрогнул. Хакс поднял руку в извиняющемся жесте, но только затем, чтобы положить её на живот. — Вы выглядите несокрушимым. Вы должны уметь отклонять плазменные лучи.

— Я всего лишь человек.

Хакс вскинул взгляд и тихо спросил:

— Разве?

— А ты человек? — спросил Кайло в ответ, желая добавить: «Ты такой, каким тебя создали, придав необходимую форму. И она не человеческая».

Хакс снова переместил руку. Кайло понадобилось мгновение, чтобы осознать: Хакс положил её поверх сердца, словно проверял, есть ли оно у него. Он не последовал его примеру. Так легче поверить, что Хакс пустой. Полый, как игрушка из пластоида.

— Спальня, — объявил он резким тоном, по-деловому. Хакс осторожно кивнул и вслед за Кайло поднялся на ноги. Кайло потребовалась секунда, чтобы овладеть собой и понять, как действовать дальше. Нет, он не потащит Хакса на руках — это очевидно. И он правда не мог представить, как они неторопливо идут в спальню, целуясь и обнимаясь по дороге.

Шинель Хакса подозрительно лязгнула об пол. Кайло вздёрнул бровь.

— Что это там у тебя, генерал?

— Ничего важного, сэр, — сказал Хакс, встав перед сваленной комом шинелью. Разрумянившийся, готовый перейти к делу — но Кайло не позволил себе отвлечься, глазея на него. Кайло потянулся Силой, ожидая, что в руку влетит бластер. Он бы не стал винить Хакса за то, что тот явился с оружием.

На ладонь упали наручники. Кайло перевёл вопросительный взгляд с наручников на Хакса, который покраснел до основания шеи.

— Я предположил, что вас интересуют… подобные вещи. Я сглупил.

Кайло покрутил наручники на указательном пальце.

— И часто ты думаешь о моей половой жизни и моих предпочтениях?

— По правде говоря, да.

Кайло фыркнул. Он не знал, что и думать — Хакс был полон предсказуемых сюрпризов. Кайло на пробу защёлкнул браслет на узком запястье, а потом, повинуясь прихоти, приковал себя к Хаксу — левую руку к правой.

Судя по всему, Хакс хотел от встречи с Кайло двух вещей. Первая: пересмотра своего назначения. Что было не так уж важно. Вторая: задорно потрахаться. И ради этого он пойдёт на всё. Кайло всегда восхищался целеустремлённостью Хакса и той ревностной сосредоточенностью, которая ему самому была неподвластна. Возможно, Хаксу следовало направить свою энергию в другое русло. Вряд ли перепихоны тянули на серьёзное достижение. Тем не менее, когда они шли через комнату, скованные наручниками, Кайло почувствовал к нему какое-то странное уважение. Хакс просто смирился, мгновенно приняв нелепость ситуации и без слов подчинившись Кайло. К такому и привыкнуть можно было.

— Освещение на двадцать пять процентов, — произнёс Кайло, и в комнате воцарился мягкий полумрак. Обстановка была скудной и практичной. Осмотревшись по сторонам, Хакс молча одобрительно кивнул. У них оказались весьма схожие вкусы, включая наручники и нижнее бельё.

Кайло пнул кровать, и та развернулась, трансформировавшись в огромный мягкий траходром. Впрочем, удобство кровати не имело значения — Кайло по-прежнему спал очень чутко. Вот что бывает, когда обнаруживаешь возле своей койки дядюшку с зажжённым световым мечом. Всю жизнь, блядь, испоганил.

— Разуйся, — приказал Кайло. Хрупкая связь, возникшая между ними минуту назад, когда они касались друг друга, почти исчезла. Лучше уж так: неуклюже и жёстко. Знакомо. Безопасно.

Наручники затруднили исполнение приказа. Хаксу не хотелось огорчать Кайло неподчинением или чересчур резко дёргать его запястье, поэтому борьба с сапогами затянулась на две минуты, пока Кайло, наконец, не освободил его. Хакс вёл себя непривычно тихо. Кайло скользнул в его мысли в поисках сожалений, но нашёл лишь страх неудачи.

Закончив, Хакс распрямился в ожидании дальнейших инструкций. Не переставая впиваться пальцами в ладони.

— На живот, — сказал Кайло. Хакс залез на кровать, выставив себя напоказ. Кайло хорошенько рассмотрел его задницу — на кружевных трусиках был вырез. Хакс действительно всё продумал.

Кайло снова сковал их вместе — на этот раз правую руку с правой. И на пробу прилёг сверху, накрыв Хакса целиком. Разница в размерах была до безумия нелепой. Хакс мог бы использовать его как плащ. Или даже как палатку.

— Удобно? — спросил Кайло. Глупый вопрос. Конечно неудобно. Он немного переместил вес, и его обтянутый тканью член прошёлся вдоль голой задницы.

— Да, — раздался искренний ответ. Интересно. Кайло опёрся на локти и прижался бёдрами к Хаксу. Тот подавил всхлип.

— Только посмотри на себя. Так изнываешь от желания. Давно не трахался?

— Всё дело в этой вашей… животной силе, — пробормотал Хакс в подушку.

Кайло моргнул несколько раз.

— Я животное?

— Вы родом из Республики. Они там все — нецивилизованные.

— И ты кончаешь от этого.

— Потому что теперь вы принадлежите нам. Потому что вы выбрали нас. Если бы у меня была возможность выбирать Порядок, я бы делал это снова и снова. Вы — живое воплощение победы, а мы в ней крайне нуждаемся.

Кайло вновь потёрся членом о задницу Хакса и сжал его запястья, когда тот тяжело задышал и заёрзал.

— Так вот в чём заключается твоя маленькая фантазия, — прошептал он и наклонился так низко, что выбившаяся прядь волос пощекотала Хаксу шею. — Член повстанческого отродья внутри минус чувство вины.

— Вы — нечто большее, — произнёс Хакс и добавил: — Но у меня всё равно ощущение, что это государственная измена.

— В каком смысле? — Кайло опустил руку и расстегнул молнию. Ему надоело валять дурака. Надоело ждать. Следовало завалить Хакса в день их первой встречи. Кайло тогда представлял собой комок нервов, пропитанный кровью и дождём. И на нём всё ещё была пижама.

— Сноук казнил бы нас за это, — объяснил Хакс.

В тот день Хакс был одет в идеально выглаженную форму, а ещё он был неудачно подстрижен и вежливо улыбался. Но очень скоро он перестал улыбаться Кайло.

— Сноук нас покинул, — сказал Кайло и несколько раз провёл ладонью вдоль члена.

— Я жду, что он вернётся. Не обязательно он сам. Может, что-то вроде посмертной голограммы. Будет орать на меня. А потом ударит молнией.

Рука Кайло замерла.

— Молниями? Тебя тоже?

— Да, — произнёс Хакс обыденным тоном.

— Он исчез. Я чувствую. И не сможет до нас добраться.

— Он хотел, чтобы вы ненавидели меня, и это логично, — продолжил Хакс. — Кому же захочется, чтобы его протеже объединились и устроили переворот.

Кайло понимал, что это неподходящий момент, чтобы взять смазку, но он слишком хотел оказаться внутри. Он должен был погрузиться в Хакса. Спрятаться. Бутылочка спикировала в протянутую руку и со щелчком открылась.

— Можно полюбопытствовать, как ты планировал убрать его в одиночку? В чём состоял гениальный план? — На секунду Кайло задумался, не снять ли перчатки, но в итоге отказался от этой идеи.

— Я думал, что смогу устроить так, что вы влюбитесь в меня до безумия, — довольно промурлыкал Хакс.

— Получилось ужасно, — заметил Кайло, смазывая обтянутые перчаткой пальцы.

— Этот план был своего рода, э-э-э, крайней мерой. Отравить было бы проще. Если находиться достаточно далеко, чтобы он не смог прочесть намерений, или можно было бы, предположим, выпустить на свободу какое-нибудь ядовитое существо.

Кайло пристроил увлажнённый палец у входа Хакса, ожидая, пока тот расслабится. И ободряюще сжал скованную браслетом руку.

— Думаете, сработало бы? — спросил Хакс.

— Да, я бы смог полюбить тебя.

— Нет, я о другом. С теоретической точки зрения. Вы лучше разбираетесь в Силе, чем я.

— Ты в ней вообще не разбираешься, — сказал Кайло и ввёл внутрь мизинец. Хакс толкнулся ему навстречу и выгнул спину, ремешки и кольца его упряжи впечатались в грудь Кайло.

— Думаю, я как минимум хорошо разбираюсь в концепции чтения мыслей.

— Это называется телепатия.

— Телепатия. Крифф, какие толстые у вас пальцы. Это который?

— Мизинец.

— Мизинец? Ебать.

— Осталось недолго. — И Кайло ввёл ещё один палец.

— Вы такой остроумный, — произнёс Хакс и добавил: — Верховный лидер.

— Ты никогда не смеёшься над моими шутками.

— Я не люблю шуток.

— Я не люблю шуток, — повторил Кайло, сымитировав его голос.

Когда шаттл прибыл за ним на руины джедайского храма, чтобы доставить к Сноуку, Хакс дал ему коньяку и, считая его вздохи, утещающе гладил по спине. Тогда он ещё не получил приказ не доверять Кайло Рену и презирать его.

Они могли стать друзьями.

Позже Кайло убедил себя в том, что доброта Хаса была уловкой, попыткой втереться в доверие.

Он добавил третий палец.

— Итак, вы у нас здоровяк.

— Ага.

— Ожидаемо.

— М-м-м?

— Что вы окажетесь огромным.

— А как насчёт тебя? — спросил Кайло, толкнувшись глубже. — Мне всегда казалось, что у тебя микрочлен. Который ты компенсируешь кое-чем.

— Как это типично для вас, — сказал Хакс и спустя секунду добавил: — Ну, его явно не назовёшь внушительным.

— Вряд ли от меня можно услышать «внушительный». Что это вообще за слово? — Он вытащил свои влажные пальцы и впихнул руку между кроватью и Хаксом, чтобы ощупать его стояк.

— Осторожно, испачкаете!..

— Испачкаю что? — Кайло сжал основание члена через кружевную ткань. — Твои панталоны, генерал?

— Кникерсы.

— Я несколько разочарован, — промурлыкал Кайло, сдавливая подрагивающий ствол. — У тебя идеальный среднестатистический размер. Я бы позабавился с твоим крохотным членом.

— А можно уже мне позабавиться с вашим здоровяком? — процедил Хакс.

Кайло нежно, словно извиняясь, провёл ладонью по члену Хакса и снова вставил пальцы внутрь. Хакс был таким тесным и горячим. Хотя Кайло был слегка обескуражен тем, что тепло могло ассоциироваться с Хаксом.

— А вы не разденетесь? — спросил Хакс.

— Нет необходимости. Только посмотри на себя — это не займёт много времени.

Хакс что-то пробурчал в подушку, но Кайло решил не обращать на это внимания.

— Кроме того, — продолжил он, — у тебя серьёзный пунктик на форме.

— Я просто думаю, что она идёт некоторым мужчинам.

— Мужчинам, которые наделены властью. Мужчинам с крепким телосложением. Мужчинам с республиканским акцентом.

— Вам она идёт.

— Всё для твоего удовольствия, — Кайло согнул пальцы и прошёлся по простате. Хакс дёрнулся всем телом от прикосновения. — А ты когда-нибудь надевал на вахту свои блядские трусики? Или корсет?

— Я бы никогда так не запятнал честь мундира, — простонал Хакс. — Блядь, засади мне. Прошу.

— Совсем никогда?

— Один раз… ошибка в графике.

— Мне нравится эта мысль, — задумчиво протянул Кайло. Вытащив с непристойным звуком пальцы, он развёл ягодицы Хакса большим и указательным. — Ты стоишь там, весь такой чопорный, отдаёшь приказы, а из задницы вытекает сперма и пачкает _кникерсы_.

— _Да засади мне уже!_

Хакс закричал, когда Кайло послушался и засадил, бездумно и незатейливо, одним резким толчком, пришпилив его к матрасу.

Оба замерли на мгновение. Крик Хакса по-прежнему звенел в воздухе. Хакс вцепился до побелевших костяшек в руку Кайло.

— И всё-таки давно.

— Заткнись ты… Извини.

— Нет, всё в порядке, мне нравится, когда ты дерзишь. — Качнув бёдрами, Кайло вырвал у Хакса гортанный стон. — И шумишь. Ты ведь не смог бы сдержаться, даже если бы захотел?

— Могу и помолчать, если тебе так нравится, — сказал Хакс и вскрикнул, когда Кайло скользнул глубже.

— Сомневаюсь.

— Блядь… Просто ты огромный… И рвёшь меня на части… Кажется, ты мне там все органы передвинул, блядь. Ты опасен для здоровья…

— Мне прекратить?

— Да ты даже не начинал, — огрызнулся Хакс. — Давай уже. Покажи, на что годишься.

И Кайло принялся за него всерьёз. Резко, быстро, неудержимо. У него кончилось терпение, он не собирался снижать темп и лениво покачивать бёдрами, стараясь затянуть удовольствие. Он хотел получить всё и сразу, смешивая боль и наслаждение.

— Ты этого хотел? А? Я оправдал твои ожидания? Соответствую твоим стандартам, генерал?

— Звёзды, — выдохнул Хакс, а потом повторил это ещё и ещё раз, как молитву.

Они трахались, словно дикие звери. Член Кайло болезненно пульсировал, обнажённая грудь ходила ходуном, растрёпанные волосы прилипли ко лбу. А Хакс, крепко вцепившись в покрывало, пускал слюни в подушку. Это было не постепенное завоевание, а нападение — тщательно спланированное. Жаль, что Хакс своей безоговорочной капитуляцией испортил победителю триумф. Податливый и гибкий, он, двигая бёдрами, тёрся членом о матрас.

— Только посмотри. Столько гнева и отчаяния. Дай взглянуть на тебя.

Хакс повернул голову и, приоткрыв рот, уставился на Кайло отсутствующим взглядом. _«Мой_ , — подумал Кайло. — _Целиком и полностью. Навсегда»._

— Когда тебе снова понадобится услуга, дай мне знать сразу — не стесняйся.

— Это не услуга, — выдохнул Хакс.

— Разве? — Кайло акцентировал вопрос особенно мощным толчком. — Разрешаю тебе растрачивать ресурсы в инженерном отделе, пока мы будем готовиться к атаке…

— Это не растрата ресурсов. Увидишь. Мы… Никаких больше бомбардировщиков и крестокрылов, мы… скорректируем радиус действия и… Ох, блядь. Блядь, блядь!

— Я буду рисковать жизнью, пока ты малюешь каракули.

— Ты не умрёшь. Ты не можешь, не можешь…

— А ты будешь скорбеть?

— Это стандартная наступательная операция, как ты любезно отметил.

— Так будешь? — Кайло сжал рукой рыжие волосы. Такие мягкие без геля, такие милые. Ему всегда было любопытно, почему Хакс их не красит. Слишком уж они выделялись.

— Я буду скучать, — выдавил Хакс, почти рыдая от удовольствия. — Ты превратился в нечто постоянное… Ты всегда… Я привык к тебе… Нет, не так… В любом случае это твоё место, а я… Очередная смена власти… Катастрофические последствия… Только подумай об этом…

— Тебе будет одиноко? — спросил Кайло. Он был близок к разрядке, что подстёгивало его ускорить темп. Они идеально подходили друг другу. Вселенная скверно и жестоко пошутила, создав из них превосходную пару только для того, чтобы потом наблюдать, как они превратились в соперников.

Всё могло сложиться иначе. Они могли заниматься этим каждую ночь последние пять лет. Это — то, что они потеряли. Безвозвратно.

— Ты — часть меня, — хрипло произнёс Хакс. — Ты дополняешь меня. И теперь… Теперь, когда ты стал… Верховным лидером, я наблюдаю за тобой — не на троне, а на совещаниях, когда ты слушаешь кого-нибудь внимательно, а все смотрят на тебя и боятся, и я представляю, что мог оказаться на твоём месте, что ты — это я. Мы шли в комплекте, мы _оба_ были избраны, но ты всегда был его любимчиком.

— Может, в нашей следующей жизни ты превзойдёшь меня.

— О чём ты говоришь? Вот она, жизнь — здесь и сейчас — и это наш единственный шанс.

Кайло прильнул к Хаксу и поцеловал его. Под этим углом вышло неуклюже, но Хакс с готовностью приоткрыл губы для него и пососал его язык, одновременно стиснув мышцы вокруг члена. Кайло сильнее вцепился в волосы. _«Армитаж Хакс_ , — подумал он. — _Армитаж»._ Хакс простонал, словно услышал его, словно ответил на зов.

— Позволишь использовать на тебе Силу?

— Б-блядь, зачем?

Кайло обвёл губами контур его уха.

— Я могу получить доступ к центру удовольствия в твоём мозгу и подарить тебе оргазм, прежде неведомый.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о моих оргазмах. Ладно. Давай сюда это твоё сексуальное колдовство.

— Сперва ты почувствуешь лёгкое давление, — сказал Кайло и закрыл глаза. Он положил руку на затылок Хакса — его голова идеально поместилась в ладонь. Он мог бы расплющить ему череп, если бы захотел. Но Кайло обнаружил, что не хочет, так что, может, он и не был способен на это.

Он без труда скользнул в разум Хакса, как будто погрузился в воду. Ощущения были приятные. Его ждали.

Кайло больше не чувствовал ни Хакса под собой, ни накинутой сверху шинели. Он переместился на «Старкиллер» и плыл в ледяной воде озерца, глядя в серебристое небо. Он жаждал огня. Неукротимого огня. Он хотел украсть жар у солнца.

Хакс закричал, когда рухнули сосны и ревущее пламя охватило лес. Взрыв чистой энергии, пожирающей всё на своём пути. Кайло поднял веки — перед глазами стояла белая пелена. Он вернулся в своё тело и излился в Хакса, рыдающего, терзаемого собственным оргазмом. Вздрагивая от освобождённой им энергии, Кайло обнял Хакса в попытке защитить. Желая успокоить его, он инстинктивно укусил его за шею, что возымело совершенно противоположный эффект.

— Ты безумец, — прохрипел Хакс, схватив его за руку. — Что _это_ было?

— Сила окружает и объединяет всё, — начал объяснять Кайло, но получил в ответ тычок локтем. — Эй! Прояви хоть немного уважения.

— Я думал, что умру, — жалобно протянул Хакс. Его лицо намокло от слёз, волосы безнадёжно разлохматились, губы припухли и покраснели. Он выглядел превосходно. И хорошенько оттраханным.

— Перекатись на спину. — Кайло откинулся на пятки, чтобы дать Хаксу немного пространства для манёвра, и максимально осторожно запихнул обмякший член в галифе. Хотя те уже были испорчены.

Хакс нахмурился и подчинился, выставив на обозрение живот. Корсет, пояс с подвязками и трусики промокли насквозь.

— Бедняга Хакс. Ощущения, наверное, не из лучших.

— Ну, не совсем обычные, — посетовал Хакс, хотя в глазах его светилось лукавство. Хакс редко его выказывал, и у Кайло всякий раз перехватывало дыхание. Кайло расстегнул наручники. _«Что теперь?»_

— С тобой ведь всё будет в порядке? — спросил Кайло, изучая запястье Хакса на предмет потёртостей.

— Видимо, я не смогу сидеть несколько циклов, — ответил Хакс и глянул на Кайло. На его лице мелькнула и тут же исчезла нежная улыбка. — Спасибо за прекрасный трах, Верховный лидер.

— Всегда пожалуйста, генерал.

Настало время принести полотенце, предложить душ, но Кайло понял, что не в состоянии этого сделать. Он просто смотрел на Хакса — очаровательного, довольного, опасного.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — задумчиво произнёс Хакс. — Я отнял так много вашего драгоценного времени.

— В следующий раз уведомляйте меня заранее.

В следующий раз? Как они до этого докатились?

Хакс что-то промурлыкал и лениво потянулся, нежась в лучах славы. Он знал, что Кайло не вышвырнет его. Не сможет. Он расположился на его кровати, раскинувшись на покрывале, словно заняв своё законное место. Словно так было всегда. Словно ничто не могло прогнать его отсюда.

Кайло молча поднялся на ноги. Начал возиться с застёжками на кителе и — умышленно неторопливо, чтобы это не походило на побег — отошёл в сторону. Можно было вернуться к медитации или изучить отчёты. Хакс знал, где выход. Не хватало ещё баловать его. То, что произошло между ними, ничего не меняло. Может, повторят разок-другой, но это не должно помешать исполнению их обязанностей.

Кайло подошёл к бару, чтобы плеснуть себе чандрильского бренди, бутылку которого получил в знак доброй воли от родной планеты — перед тем как оккупировал её. Без льда. Один стакан. Что-то клацнуло о стекло. Он нахмурился — и заметил, что на руке всё ещё болтались наручники.


End file.
